Northern Overpass
Well organized work always leads to excellent results. Keep an eye on the construction site, be attentive to your workers, and oversee the process. Take one step after another toward your goal and give the residents of your city a new road! This city needs a hero... and a new overpass! Build one and become a hero to your citizens! The preliminary survey of the area is complete, and the blueprints are already on your desk. It's time to begin construction! Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items marked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''30 days from the time you start the quest) and get an extra reward. Inside the safe you will find: * 25 * 175.000 * 3 Golden Wrenches * 2 Yellow Forms * 2x5000 corporate points certificate * VIP bonus certificate for 7 days Construction Task 1: Foundation is Laid Part 1 - New Crews '(Reward: 8500 , 300 ) * Train 5 workers * Unlock any achievement '''Part 2 - Breaking isn't Building '(Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Demolish 10 buildings that become available at level 25 (level differs depending on game level) * Help your workers by accumulating 500 energy Construction Task 2: First Challenges 'Part 1 - In Step with the March of Progress '(Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Train 25 architects * Get 2 Merchant Cases 'Part 2 - We're Here to Help '(Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Get 35 Chisels * Help your workers by accumulating 750 energy 'Part 3 - The Durability of Granite '(Reward: 9000 , 320 ) * Produce 25 batches of Granite (Produce the granite first, pumps already collected will be subtracted when you pump out the quarry.) * Get 45 Pumps Construction Task 3: Chin Up! 'Part 1 - No Defects! '(Reward: , ) * Get 7 Elite Rubies * Get 10 Gas Burners 'Part 2 - The Air Up There '(Reward: , ) A construction site always needs good fitter that aren't afraid of a little difficult work - or heights for that matter. Let's put together a new crew of these daredevils! * Train 15 Fitters * Help your workers by accumulating 1000 energy 'Part 3 - The Quarry's Riches '(Reward: 9000 , 340 ) * Produce 30 batches of Marble * Finance the project (approximately 12 million, might be different depending on the player's level) Construction Task 4: Second Wind 'Part 1 - A Pro is Always Worth the Price '(Reward: 9000 , 340 ) * Train 25 Welders * Get 45 Composite Beams 'Part 2 - Tile to Tile '(Reward: 9000 , 340 ) * Produce 45 batches of Ceramic Tile * Help your workers by accumulating 1250 energy 'Part 3 - It's Better to Give '(Reward: 9500 , 350 ) * Send your friends any 50 gifts Construction Task 5: Final Push '''Part 1 - Brick by Brick (Reward: 9500 , 350 ) * Make 50 batches of Bricks * Help your workers by accumulating 1500 energy Part 2 - The Final Inspection (Reward: 10.000 , 400 ) Hurray, our overpass is done! Now we just have to wait for the inspectors to give u the right to open the new road. Lots of substantial people will be coming soon, so maybe we should order them some comfortable buses. * Deploy 15 Buses It is still unknown whether you need to possess 15 buses (which would mean upgrading the garage), or if it is enough to send them on a trip 15 times. Category:Quest Buildings